Serial attached SCSI (SAS) is generally a point-to-point architecture that transfers data to and from small computer system interface (SCSI) storage devices by using serial communication. In a SAS storage environment, there are typically three types of SAS devices: initiators, targets, and expanders. The initiator is generally a device that originates processing requests for a target and receives responses from the target. The initiator may be, for example, a host bus adapter (HBA), SAS controller, or other data storage controllers. The target is generally a device that receives processing requests from initiators and sends responses to the respective initiators. The target may be, for example, an end device such as a SAS hard disk drive, serial ATA (SATA) hard disk drive, solid state disk (SSD), JBOD, and/or SAS tape drive. The expander is generally an intermediate device that forms part of the service delivery subsystem and facilitates communication between initiators, targets, and/or other expanders, among other functions. Stated differently, the expander is a device that functions as a switch and scales the number of targets attached to an initiator, thereby creating a larger SAS domain.